<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Foe Is Stalking Me by yeyulianjiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673104">My Foe Is Stalking Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang'>yeyulianjiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cultist Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father/Son Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在杀死了父亲后，他发现自己依旧被旧日的阴影所纠缠。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Exile/Foe, Exile/Mireya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*深夜放雷 OOC 个人二设多<br/>*Exile/Foe 斜线有意义 以及含有Exile/orc Exile/Mireya orc/Foe内容<br/>*R18 多人运动警告<br/>*以及含有很多名著玩梗</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  <em>     然后让我吃了你的心，奥菲利亚，因为它让我流泪。</em></p><p> </p><p>       我挥出最后一击，我知道他也同样如此，但我做的比他更快，当他的武器戳破了我的衣物，在肩头留下流血的孔洞时，我的剑刃已经贯穿了他的身体。</p><p>       我戳中了他的小腹，剑仿佛是我身体的衍生，我能感受到他柔软的脏器和滑腻的鲜血，包裹住了我刺出的冰冷坚硬的刃身。他的喉咙里发出含糊的呻吟，身体逐渐委顿下去。生命正在从这幅躯体里流失，我已在他的身上开出了七个创口，让他的身躯打开犹如七道大门的城池。</p><p>       他躺在那里，就好像幼年时在我身边沉睡那么安静，但我明了七道伤口能夺取他的生命，就好像六次受创的我能明了自己一只脚已经踏入了地狱的大门。</p><p>       我拽着他的胳膊，他像一包货物般任凭我在地上拖曳。当我松手时，他被扔进了大海，那深蓝色的涟漪上正起伏着群星。</p><p>       我站在礁石上凝视着他被吞没前的最后一幕：他的衣物被海水荡开，犹如打开的蚌壳盛放着珍珠，黑发散开，大理石般洁白沉静的脸颊，睫毛低垂着，嘴唇紧闭，脸上还残留着那最后的，悲哀而冷淡的神情。</p><p>       当一个浪头打来时，他被海洋所吞噬，犹如扔进烈火的一团雪。</p><p>       我精疲力竭地跪倒在礁石旁，把剑浸没在海水中，随着波浪散去的鲜红是他的血，是亲生父亲的血。</p><p>       当最后的红色也被浪花洗涤殆尽后，周围静悄悄的，只有风吹过，海会是他的棺木，几万吨沉沉的咸水压在他的躯体上，一天之前他在追捕我，三十分钟前他站在那里与我对话，可现在他彻底沉没了，连同他洗不清的肮脏与罪孽。</p><p>       更遥远处的群山上，修道院的钟响了，“<em>去过那安宁的生活吧，因为魔鬼业已退去</em><strong>。</strong>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 逝去的灵魂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>您相信死者的魂魄会一直缠在凶手的身上吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>1、</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>咨询师隔着镜片打量着一桌之隔新任清算人领主的脸，距离他走马上任已经有了五年，他并没有如上一位领主那样用与昕旦的交易来定格自己的年龄，但是他依旧非常、非常的年轻，尤其是考虑到他的职位与财富。这五年的时光似乎只是使得他变得更加温和，至少是表面上。</p>
<p>作为背景音乐的舒伯特钢琴曲已经进行了一半，而对方似乎仍没有开口的意思，只是十分沉着地小口抿着手中的咖啡，咨询师惴惴地转动了一下手中的笔：“您可以……”</p>
<p>似乎现在才从沉思中惊醒，他倏忽抬起头，似乎有些歉意地笑了笑：“我一直在想着要怎么开口……”他顿了顿，脸上显出迟疑的态度，缓缓地说道，“您相信死者的魂魄会一直缠在凶手的身上吗？”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>似乎听起来很不可思议，但这的确就是我的亲身经历。</p>
<p>在我把他扔进海里后……您知道他是谁对吗？好，我想这里无须说出死者的名字，我常常能见到他。不是一次两次，而是天天如此，在走路时，在枕头旁，甚至在我直视着镜面自己的脸孔上。我常常能看到，在我余光的边缘处，他就站在那里，可是等我正眼去看，他又突然消失了。</p>
<p>或者这正是我回来接手组织的原因，我始终没法摆脱他……正如您所知道的，在那次逃亡后，我就有了很多、很多的资产，假如我愿意，我可以用金币把自己淹起来。我完全没必要继承他的遗产，何况这也是我曾奋力摆脱的。可他就是在缠着我，让我非得这么做不可。</p>
<p>去找通灵师？是的，我早就去过了，我有很多和无形之术打交道的朋友，可他们说我身上什么也没有——也许他有自己的方法，毕竟那可是<em>他</em>啊，变成鬼魂也改变不了这点。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“所以，您是想把他从身上驱离吗？”咨询师小心翼翼地问。</p>
<p>出乎意料地，他脸上显示出迷茫和困惑的神情：“或许……不是，”他吞吞吐吐的说，“我只是想把他叫出来……不过我们来谈另一个话题吧，这个您是解决不了的，”说到这里，他微笑了一下，似乎十分笃定没有人能介入他和“那个人”之间的事情，“而另一个问题，才是我来找您的真正原因。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>但是另一个问题，似乎有点难以启齿——可以让我慢慢来说吗？好，谢谢您。</p>
<p>从我青春期起，我就对雕刻出的美人像有着特别的爱好。在中学的美术课上，当老师揭下那石膏像的蒙布时，一股难以言述的亲切和喜爱感就闪过我的心头。我花了一节课的时间来长久地凝视那洁白的侧脸——流畅典雅的线条，垂下的眼睫，冰冷的沉默的情态，无一不在我的心上激起某种狂热的感情。</p>
<p>可以说，现在的我也难以摆脱这种爱好，每当我看到这些大理石的美丽雕像时，总是忍不住对它们投以长久的注视。在我逃亡的期间，在旷野的一座教堂里休息时，那里有一座圣母雕像，已经荒废了，但还是很美，绿色带叶的藤蔓缠在她的头上，像是青翠的花冠，我靠在雕像的基座上休息时，她垂下眼睛看着我，我不知不觉地靠着她睡着了……醒来时，我满脸都是干涸的眼泪。</p>
<p>对这些雕像的感情在我心上激起的涟漪是那么剧烈，当我望着它们时，我总能感到一股久违的熟悉和某种强烈到几乎能称得上是痛苦的渴求。实话实说，我常常可以从它们的身上……感受到欲念。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>“那么，”咨询师顿了一下，让自己的声音不至于颤抖，“您在雕像上看见过他的脸吗？”</p>
<p>对面的年轻人似乎完全被这个问题所噎住了，良久，他才慢慢苦笑着说：“不是‘看见过’，是每一次。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>每当我看着那些雕像时，他的脸颊就从大理石中浮现上来，大部分时候，我所见的他总是一闪而过，但是这种时候，他会更加明晰一点，让我能好好地再看看那张早应沉到深海里的脸，但是这也只会持续一分多钟，他就像雾气一样地飘散了。</p>
<p>不不不，这当然不是我故意从雕像上去联想到他。只是，那些雕像的姿态和我童年回忆中的他太接近了。</p>
<p>他很少、很少会在家，大部分时间里他都有似乎忙不完的事，那些他和我呆在同一房子里的时刻，我也很少被允许去接近他，他总是把房门或书房门关地紧紧的，这种时候，我是不能够靠近的，保姆总是告诉我：“不可以去打扰你的爸爸。”</p>
<p>只有非常稀少的时刻，他坐在客厅的沙发上，读一本书，或者一份报纸，亦或是闭着眼睛沉思，我可以跑过去。说来也许非常可笑，但我那时候毕竟还是个小孩子……我常常想要吸引他的注意力，我伏在他脚边，把脸贴着他的膝盖，挤出笑容来和他说我今天又做了什么，老师又教给我什么，对于这些傻话，他大部分时间当然是毫无反应，只是垂下睫毛，平静而冰冷地看着我，这种时候我却会更加急切地想要讨好他，努力堆着笑容，拣些有趣的话说给他听，还蛮以为这样能博得别人的喜欢……在很偶尔的时候，他也会突发奇想地把我抱到他的膝盖上，他像一个小孩子用手指拨弄骰子那样随意变换着对我的态度，虽然如此，但这也几乎是我童年里最快乐的时候，他把我环在怀里，拿着书，教我认上面的字。当靠他很近的时候，我能闻到他身上有若有若无的、奇异的香味，但我既不能问，也不能去嗅，在很久以前我做过一次，他立刻站起身，回到房间里去了，那次我在客厅哭了很久很久……其实即使在这种时候，我也能感觉到他离我很远，但对于小孩子，这就已经足够了。</p>
<p>所以事情就是这样，他面对我那种冷若冰霜、遥不可及的姿态，和那些雕像给我以同样的印象。所以我很自然地就想起了，多么正常！我的确没有故意联想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 一场戏剧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>四万个你对我的爱来垒在一起，也及不上你对他一天的爱。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这就到了我要和您探讨的第二个问题。我能对那些雕像产生情欲，对着其他人却几乎不行。这似乎听起来很匪夷所思，冷冰冰的大理石做的侧脸能让我勃起，柔软而可爱的姑娘们却不行。</p><p>我有一个叫米蕾娅的朋友。在流亡中，我从一群邪教徒手里拯救了她，但那个人还紧追着我不放，我们匆匆忙忙地逃到了下一个城市，在当地的联系人只能提供给我一个小小的阁楼，我和她被迫一起睡在地上。</p><p>我们分了两床被子，晚上，她突然侧过身来，幽幽地叹了一口气：“艾克塞，你睡了吗？”</p><p>她把手指放在我的掌心里，我能感到她的身体像是水波一样颤抖，我握住她的手，和她十指相交：“快睡吧，他们不会追过来的。”</p><p>接下来发生的事似乎很顺理成章，她钻到我的怀里来，把她温热的呼吸喷到我的脸颊上，她的身体热烘烘的，有一种轻盈的香水味儿，和我曾经从那个人身上闻到的浓稠的花香完全不同。</p><p>她让我埋在她的胸脯上，温柔地抚摸我的头发，我的脊背，一直探到我的裤子里，然后她和我都很惊讶地发现：我并没有勃起。</p><p>她困惑地看着我，借着天窗中透过的月光，我看到她眼里盈满着泪水，我本来想说“再试试吧”，但是现在我也感觉到了，我对她一丁点情欲也没有，即使我们的每一寸肌肤都贴在了一起。</p><p>我尴尬地松了手，滚到了一旁，她没有说一句话，只是在房间凝滞的空气中缩回了原位。</p><p>那个晚上，几乎一夜，我都没有睡着，但奇怪的是，我并没有在想米蕾娅，也没有想刚刚发生的事，而是因为她把我抱在怀里，使我想起了一件很久、很久之前的回忆。</p><p>*</p><p>我还清清楚楚的记得那一天，那时候正在盛夏，蝉躲在绿油油的叶子里吵闹地鸣叫着。</p><p>那个下午，我被叮嘱着不能靠近房子，因为父亲要招待“贵客”。由此，我也有了一段难得的轻松时光，摆脱了老师的戒尺，只有保姆在花园里陪着我。只是，她比起陪伴我似乎更在意我会不会靠近房子，当我独自和皮球玩耍时，她的目光紧紧黏在我的脖颈上，每当我跑到离门近一些的地方，她都会呵斥我，拽着我的背带将我拉回花园。</p><p>到靠近傍晚时，我身上的衬衫完全被汗水打湿了，当风吹来时，我打了个抖，于是抓着她的裙摆闹着回房间换衣服。这时我听到外面汽车引擎的轰鸣声，得势般原地蹦跳着说：“客人走了！”</p><p>保姆把我抱在怀里，轻轻揉着我的头发：“再等一会，一会儿就好了。”</p><p>但是她也放松了警惕，不再紧盯着我，而是放松地靠在树下，我趁机悄悄绕到石头后跑回了房子。当我走走跳跳地去往我的小房间时，皮球一不留神从我手中滑落了，咕噜咕噜地滚到了那扇平时紧闭的房门前。</p><p>门没有关实，留下一点小小的夹缝——这是父亲的房间。我蹑手蹑脚地走到门口，把皮球抱在怀里，门缝里却传来一股极其甜蜜的芬芳，这正是我曾经从他身上闻到的香味，只是更浓更重了。</p><p>所有小孩子都是好奇的，我按捺不住推开了点门，探着脑袋小声叫道：“爸爸。”</p><p>他正躺靠在床上，随意摆放的枕头与被褥，像云一样遮蔽了他的身体，白色的纱织床幔凌乱地铺在地上。他没有回答我，但也没有斥责我，于是我撑着床慢慢地爬了上去：“爸爸？”</p><p>这股奇妙的芳香就是由他所发散的，像是某种花朵即将衰败，或熟到几乎腐烂的果实的气味。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，流露的神色似乎很疲惫，脸上则有着奇异的绯红，我以为他又喝醉了，可是他伸出手把我揽在怀里，轻轻地抚摸我的发顶，用梦话般的语调重复我的名字。</p><p>他身上穿着一件白色衬衫，也被汗水打湿了，半透明地黏在肌肤上。“爸爸也玩了什么吗？”我模模糊糊地想。他的身上都是汗水，但体温是那么低，像是上好丝绸般光滑微凉。我把脸贴在他的胸膛上，他的肌肉似乎比平时更加柔软，心脏隔着一层皮肤在勃勃跳动。</p><p>由于从来都没有和他这么亲近过，我有些得意忘形地在他身上乱蹭，一不小心轻轻用脚踢了一下他的小腹，他急促地喘了几声，我有些害怕，僵在了原处，但他只是轻轻地拍了一下我的背，有些严厉但又软绵绵地说：“不许乱动。”</p><p>*</p><p>我就是这样想了一整夜，反复咀嚼着过去的回忆，直到黎明时才稍稍合眼。</p><p>在那个人死后，我和米蕾娅又交往了一段时间，我们一致认为那天晚上的意外完全只是由于作为情侣，我们还不够熟悉，毕竟那时我们从未正式交往过。</p><p>我们会像普通的爱情鸟一样出去约会。我带她去了游乐园，给她买了冰淇淋，她像只小猫一样小口小口地舔着甜霜。</p><p>她想要坐摩天轮，当我们坐在上面时，我故意捡些有趣的事来引她发笑，当摩天轮升到最高点时，她正好被我逗得大笑起来，向后仰着头，长长的金发打着卷从肩上流泻下来，阳光洒在她的脸颊上。</p><p>我看着她，我在想，我在想……那个人有没有这样欢笑过呢？在我的记忆里，他的神情就好似凝固的雕像，总是紧抿着唇，显出冷漠而让人难以接近的神气，我几乎无法想象他笑起来的样子。</p><p>但是……倒也不是完全没有，我现在却也还记着他向我笑过的一件事。</p><p>自从那个下午之后，他对待我显得亲切了很多，在我面前总是能显出更加放松的样子，所以，我就以为自己能说一些蠢话，一些十分可笑的话。</p><p>他把我抱在怀里，俯下头看着我，他的头发乌黑的就像无光的夜幕，脸颊在日光下微微泛亮，仿佛月亮升起在静默的大气里。</p><p>我目不转睛地看着他：“我们什么时候能够结婚？”</p><p>他短暂地惊愕了一下，然后从喉咙里发出一声闷笑：“怎么……为什么会有这种想法？”</p><p>我垂下眼睛，不敢向上看，他用手指轻轻刮着我的脸颊，我仿佛受了鼓舞:“保姆说结婚的人能永远在一起了，”我想说出口，但又突然难为情了，只是小声喊道，“爸爸。”</p><p>“六岁结婚还是太早了，”他故意用严肃的语调，仿佛在和我商量，又像是在劝哄，“再等一会儿……八岁好不好？”</p><p>我欢呼了一下，又觉得两年还是太长了，趴在他胸口闷声道：“过完夏天我就七岁了。”</p><p>他温热的鼻息抚在我的额头上，在夏天时他偏低的体温总是很舒服，我躺在他怀里，模模糊糊地睡着了。</p><p>*</p><p>您不要这样看着我，小孩子总是有很多奇奇怪怪的想法，这难道不正常吗？好好，别大惊小怪的，我要讲另一件事了。</p><p>我和米雷娅一起去看《哈姆雷特》，这也是我们最后一次约会了。</p><p>她穿着露出肩头的黑色礼服裙，裸露出像是被雨水打湿的栀子花瓣般洁白柔软的肌肤。她的确很美，可我们还是分开了。大概是这部剧实在不好的缘故，因为它让我……</p><p>我和她肩并肩地坐在一块儿，她把热乎乎的小手放在我的膝盖上，本来都是多么好！可是台上却偏偏要演那些！</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>哈姆雷特对奥菲利亚：“你若有贞节</em>
  <em>, 并有美貌, 那么, 你的贞节不应和你的美貌有所来往。</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>她在我耳边轻轻说：“这是哈姆雷特因为母亲失贞在怪罪奥菲利亚……他把奥菲利亚当成他的母亲和妻子。”</p><p>我沉吟了一声，在位置上换了个姿势，感到不太自在。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>皇后</em>
  <em>: 唉, 哈姆雷特, 你已把我的心剖为两半。 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈姆雷特</em>
  <em>:啊,把那腐坏的一半扔掉,去用另一半来过纯洁的生活罢。 晚安</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>可是别去我叔父的寝床那儿。 就算您已毫无</em>
  <em>贞洁</em>
  <em>, 但是您也可以装个样子。</em>
</p><p>当米雷娅提醒我时，我才意识到扶手正被我捏的咯咯作响，她惊慌地晃着我的胳膊：“怎么了？你到底怎么了？”</p><p>我长长、长长地呼出一口气，似乎想要将肺腔里的愤怒全部倾吐出来：“没有，什么都没有。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>她与花一并落入那正在低泣的小溪中</em>
  <em>, 她的衣裳漂散在水面上</em>
  <em>……当她的衣裳被溪水浸透之後</em>
  <em>, 这位可怜的姑娘, 就在婉转的歌声中被卷入泥泞</em>
  <em>里……</em>
</p><p>哈姆雷特的奥菲利亚落进了碧绿的溪流里，她的身体被水给浸透了，她的衣服荡开，像是随风漂流的，洁白的百合花。</p><p>而我的，我的奥菲利亚，他落进了荡漾着星辰的大海里，乌黑的头发淋湿了，紧紧贴着他的脸，他的衣服被海水冲开，仿佛打开的蚌壳，珍贵地捧着它的珍珠。</p><p>当我把剑刃捅进时我没有看清他的脸，我陶醉在那种感觉——伸出的利刃是我身体的一部分，他黏糊糊的鲜血和柔腻腻的脏器紧夹着我，我又嵌进了他的身体里，就像最开始那样，是这具肉身孕育了我的生命。</p><p>直到最后一刻，直到他被浪花托在怀里……我望向他的最后一眼，我才看清了他那时的神情，那凝固在他脸颊上的、最后的姿态：他垂下眼睫，悲哀而冷淡地看着我。</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>哈姆雷特：哼</em>
  <em>, 让我瞧瞧, 为了她,你肯去做些什么。肯哭泣? 肯打架? 肯绝食? 肯撕破自己的身体? 肯喝一缸醋? 肯吞食一条鳄鱼?我肯!</em>
</p><p>我再也无法忍受下去，难道我就非得坐在这里，被这出剧给逼疯不可？哈姆雷特被父亲的死亡和母亲的失贞给弄疯了，喔或许还加上他杀了自己的未婚妻，所以我就非要和他一起疯了不成？</p><p>我站起身来，起先还能保持着走的姿势，渐渐变成了奔跑。我一口气冲到外边，靠着剧院外的多立克柱，凝视着没有一丝云彩、蓝的透明的天空。</p><p>我听到身后传来的，高跟鞋的扣扣声：“我们分手吧。”是米雷娅。</p><p>“为什么？因为我不肯看这出该死的剧？”我没有回头，只是把脸贴在冷冰冰的柱子上。</p><p>“你自己完全明白——”她走到我面前，我第一次知晓那张奶油似的脸也能显现出愤怒的形状，“每一次，每一次……你每一次和我约会的时候，脑子里都想着他！”</p><p>我忍不住纠正其中的错误：“你说错了。实际上，并不是在和你约会的时候，而是在任意一个时刻。”</p><p>她不可思议地看着我，仿佛听到了什么荒唐可笑的话。可是事实上就是如此！我并不是故意在和她约会的时候想起那个人的。这仿佛是一个恒常的、不变的定理，只要我的心脏还能打出节拍，关于他的想法就会像水草一样缠紧在我的身躯上。她竟然为此生气！太奇怪了，谁会为一个定理生气呢，就好像谁会怨恨卫星是绕着恒星运动那样。</p><p>想到这里，我也有些气恼，于是转头离开了，踏在被立柱的阴影切割开的走廊上。</p><p>“你爱他——”她大喊道，在空旷的走道上荡出层层叠叠的回声，“四万个你对我的爱来垒在一起，也及不上你对他一天的爱！”*</p><p>她在说些什么？这实在太荒谬了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*由《哈姆雷特》中主人公自陈对奥菲利亚的爱的语句所改编</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 莫尔比昂的洋流</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>莫尔比昂的洋流能淌到这里吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我和米雷娅的事就这么完了，不过现在我偶尔还会给她寄明信片。但这件事给我的困扰还在继续：我也时常奇怪，难道我就非得只能对那些冷若冰霜，拒我于千里之外的雕像才能勃起？柔韧温软的、会呼吸会大笑的女孩子就不行？</p><p>但是我也的确暂时没有精力和时间来再谈一场恋爱了——通往罗马城的道路有很多条，而钱铺出来的往往是最快的那条。</p><p>“所以，您想要的是什么样的类型呢？”电话那头的声音十分殷切。</p><p>我想要，我想要……我用手指卷着电话线，一圈，两圈：“我的要求可能有点复杂……黑色头发，法国和意大利混血，年纪比我更大一点……”我出神地想了想，“好，没有什么了，请快一些。”</p><p>当等着她时，我正倚着露台的栏杆喝酒，从这儿能看到下面海洋在礁石上击打出白色的浪花，它没日没夜地朝我低声嘟囔，在睡不着时我常常听这声音。在海底下的人能听见这个吗？我心想。</p><p>也许我真有些喝醉了，所以当她走进来那一刹那，我以为……</p><p>她低垂着头，乌黑幽蓝的发丝像是绸缎一样堆积在雪做的肩头，秀挺的鼻梁，紧紧抿着嘴唇。我看着她，连眨眼都不敢，但同时清晰地感受到自己已经完全勃起了，裤裆的布料绷紧在阴茎上。</p><p>可是当她抬头时，这种幻梦一般的感触就完全消失了。她向我谄媚地笑了笑，坐在大床上，双手向后撑，向我展示着漂亮的脖颈线条，及膝的裙摆向上卷起，露出黑色的吊袜带，丰满肉感的大腿陷在床垫里，套着玻璃丝袜的脚踩在地毯上。</p><p>我无动于衷地立在原地，只是困惑地看着她，试图找回在进门那一刻，她在我心上激起的那种绚烂空濛的幻想，就像一个孩子伸出手试图捕捉飞起的肥皂泡沫。</p><p>她在我身上讨了个没趣，又试着找些新的话题，转着眼睛，看到了床头柜上的小锥形瓶，光在里面粘稠的红色液体折射出迷离的色彩：“不凋花蜜，你有这个……”她压低了声音，“听说它能催情喔！”她走近了我，胳膊像是从壶里流出的热牛奶，圈住了我的脖颈，“而且据说用多了之后，身上也会有这种香味。”她暧昧地把鼻息呼在我的肌肤上，“但是它太昂贵了……谁会在一个婊子身上花那么多钱？”</p><p>我冷笑着说：“是吗？”</p><p>她顺着我的身体滑跪了下来，裙摆打开犹如盛开的鲜花，伸出舌头，一点点地隔着裤子舔舐着我的阴茎，同时小心翼翼地打量着我的脸色，显出极力讨好的姿态。</p><p>我控制不住地握紧拳头，指甲刺进肉里，朦胧间仿佛有液体顺着指缝下流。</p><p>*</p><p>一生之中最不愿想起、但最多被想起的记忆，它击穿了我，犹如闪电击穿一棵比同类更高的树。</p><p>在那个夏天还没有过完的一天，我去房间里找我的爸爸，他的确就在那里，和他浓的让人透不过气的香味，可是他不只……一个人。</p><p>我从没关严的门缝认出了那两张多余的脸，我在报纸上看见过他们，我明了他们是父亲的贵客。但是我从来没见过他们的这种姿态，就着透过床幔灰暗的光，我看到我的父亲在他们中间，跪趴在床上，小心翼翼地用舌头舔着放到他嘴里的、丑恶的器官，我第一次在那张脸颊上看见过如此讨好而献媚的表情，他的脸颊完全是红透了的，抬起眼睛迷迷胧胧地望着眼前的人，对方突然扯着头发把他埋到自己胯下，父亲顺从地接受了。</p><p>当他放开时，父亲呛了两声，仿佛刚能喘过气来，眼中闪着几点微亮的水光。</p><p>*</p><p>我把她拉起来，扯着手腕扔在了床上，埋在她的胸口吮吸舔咬了起来。她用手摸过我的头发，嘴里发出轻柔的哼哼声：“乖，乖，好孩子……你一定很爱你的妈妈。”</p><p>我抬起头来，冷冰冰道：“我没有母亲。”</p><p>撕开裙子后，她的脊背白的耀眼，散落着乌黑发亮的发圈，两侧对称的肩胛骨像张开翅膀的蝴蝶。我啮咬着她的肩膀，从背后进入了她，她从喉咙里发出女人的呻吟声，我伸手捂住了她的嘴。</p><p>*</p><p>第二个人从后面进入了父亲，在他刚能喘上一口气的时候，他在被插入时立刻十分煽情地呻吟出声，尾音拉的很长。他叫起床来的确非常动听，既不会过于淫荡惹人生厌，也不会扭扭捏捏毫无情趣。我看到他身下的床铺已经湿了一大片，“爸爸也和我一样尿床了吗？”我是这样想的。</p><p>“他们在做什么？”当时的我又是好奇，又是害怕，看到父亲挣扎着向前爬了两步，又被人抓着腰按了回去，他紧紧皱着眉，用牙齿微微咬着嘴唇，咬出一片发白的颜色，似乎非常痛苦的样子，我再也无法忍受了，打开门大喊道：“你们不许欺负他！我长大要娶他的！”</p><p>所有人都抬起头看着我，那两个人都大笑起来，只有父亲，他深深、深深地凝望着我，眉头皱地更紧了。“我做错什么了吗？”我迷迷糊糊地想，“他不打算遵守承诺了吗？”然后在他脸上看到了勃然大怒的神情。</p><p>他的眼睛明亮地注视着我，像是永夜中亮起的烛火，脸上线条绷起坚硬如石，嘴里发出嘶嘶的喘气声，犹似毒蛇吐信：“滚出去！立刻滚出去！”</p><p>我连滚带爬地离开了那个房间，他的怒火让我恐惧，但更令我无法承受的，是他面向我时，转瞬而逝一丝苦痛的神色。</p><p>即使在他说话时，父亲身后的人也没有把那肮脏的器官从他体内抽出，而是故意地顶撞他的身体，让他的怒火里，又夹杂着了暧昧不清的喘息。</p><p>*</p><p>我在身下的女人身上驰骋，过去的回忆反复闪回出现，像是在那些我最痛苦的梦里——黏糊的水声和喘息声，透过床幔昏暗的光，和他身上甜蜜到几乎腐烂的气息。</p><p>她先是讨好地装出享受的样子，但现在那张漂亮的脸蛋上只留下僵硬的恐惧——因为我始终没有射精。无论她怎么努力套弄，抬腰迎合，分针滴滴答答地转了一圈，我的阴茎毫无疲软的痕迹，也不见任何高潮的征兆。</p><p>她大概已经认为，这比起做爱，更像是一场漫长而痛苦的折磨。</p><p>*</p><p>我知道自己做错了。第二天，当他在沙发上翻阅报纸时，我扑倒在他的脚下，试图恍若无事地和从前那样讲述我的一天，可是他一眼都不愿看我，他紧盯着报纸，倒好像里面真有什么能翻转整个地球那样重要的消息！</p><p>我起先还能勉强装着笑容，可是他一眼都不愿看我，我忍不住嚎啕大哭起来，那还是我第一次在他面前哭，因为我知道这样是不能博得别人好感的。我哭地气都喘不上来了，可他一眼都不愿看我。</p><p>我想不明白，当时的我真想不明白。我做错了什么？他答应过我的！我只想保护他！他盯着那份报纸，因为那些人折磨他，而他来折磨我。我现在明白了，我只会提醒他回想起自己的痛苦和耻辱。哈，或许他认为我也在折磨他！</p><p>*</p><p>她忍不住低泣了起来，我终于对这具身体彻底失去了兴趣，放开了她，从床上站起身。她转过来用手捂着脸，眼泪从指间流成酸涩的、连绵的溪水。</p><p>他永远不会哭，我心想。</p><p>这时，我看到他的形象出现在她身后，穿着黑色呢子外套，扣子系到第二颗，细长的银色表链垂荡在胸口，他望着我，脸上依旧是那种冷若冰霜、让人不可接近的神色。</p><p>这是至今为止我所见的他最为清晰的形象，我再也无法抑制自己的怒火，现在它激荡在我血管的每一处，闹嚣着要将肺腑蒸干。</p><p>我打开手提箱，将它扔向空中，其中的钞票向外飞散如雨落，当响起窸窸窣窣的落地声时，钞票已经铺满了几乎房间的每一块角落。</p><p>她甚至停止了哭泣，从手指后困惑地看着我。</p><p>我捡起一把钞票，向那虚空投掷出去，我直视着那毫无感情的、浅色的瞳孔怒吼道：“你想要吗？”</p><p>当钞票擦过那幻影时，他消散了，就像风吹开了一团柳絮，就像那天我眼睁睁地站在岩石上，看着他被波涛滚滚的大海所吞噬。</p><p>我精疲力竭地倒在床上：“你走吧。”</p><p>闻言，那个妓女立刻匆匆忙忙地套上裙子离开了，留下我一个人在房间里，我把脸埋到床单里，我一无所想，但我的脑子就像破旧的留声机，嘎吱嘎吱地放着同一首旧曲子，我想起他把我亲热地抱在膝盖上，他坐在离我一寸远的地方，手指里拈着从我那儿棋盘上收去的“皇后”，他凉冰冰的像是圣诞节清晨的侧脸……</p><p>每当我心里稍微平静了点，就感到旁边的床陷了一块下来，仿佛有人坐在了我的身旁，逼着我睁眼去看，可又是一无所有！反反复复，可我怎能不落入彀中？他倒还像活着时那样，用注定落空的希望来折磨我！</p><p>这五年来也都是如此，难道鬼魂真会缠在凶手的身上？不是把人一刀刺穿，而是慢慢零碎折磨。每当我在看其他事物时，他总是在余光的角落里一闪而过，当我扭过头注目时，他却又悄悄溜走了。</p><p>我到哪里去逃避他的灵？我往哪里去避开他的面？*跑吧，去世界的尽头吧，可是他也在那里。</p><p>我伏在床铺上，不知什么时候脸被泪水给完全浸湿了，我什么时候哭的？我自己也不知道。</p><p>这时传来了涨潮的声音，我跑到露台上，靠着栏杆，探出身子查看，深蓝色的海水高高卷起，白色起伏的浪头像是希腊仕女身上层层叠叠的衣褶，海浪高高拍起，复又低低回落，像是临离别时，情人依依不舍的挽留。</p><p>“莫尔比昂*的洋流能淌到这里吗？”在购置这件房屋时，我是这样问的。</p><p>卖主被我的问题完全搞蒙了：“能吧……或许。”</p><p> </p><p>*改编自圣经的语句</p><p>*是有修道院的终局之地的地名，本文私设中是exile把爹抛尸的地方</p><p> </p><p>我一口气冲到楼下，走到近滩的海洋里，水流冲刷着我的小腿和脚背，仿若母亲多情的手掌。我一直往前走，直到水没过了我的膝盖，仿若抛掷一切般，我向后仰了下去。</p><p>夜晚的海水多么冰冷！却正好能当成是他冷冰冰的脸在贴着我的脸，我呛了几口咸水，苦涩涩犹如眼泪。我闭上眼睛，满心期望着能有个浪头来吞噬我，让我沉到海的最里面去，让几万吨深黑的水来压在我们的身上，到海洋的最深处，到没人能找到我们的地方去。</p><p>这时候，我清晰地听到仿若有人在叹气，我睁开眼——他就站在那里，离我不远的礁石上，穿着那天的衣服，袖口处滴滴答答地流着海水，脸上还是那副折磨地我神思不属的神情：他垂下眼睛，悲哀而冷淡地瞧着我。</p><p>他转身离开了，我也立刻站起来追上去。他走的真快，不像是在地面上行走，反倒像是在水面上滑行那么轻盈敏捷，我则跌跌撞撞地跟在后面。</p><p>他不停地、不停地往前走，到那扇紧闭的门前面，倏忽就消失了，我完全笃定他已经进到房子里，一边大声咒骂，一边用拳头捶着门。</p><p>我小时候做过一个梦，梦到天使把我搂在怀里，不停地往云端飞，要把我接到天堂上去，我问他那里面有没有我的爸爸。天使皱了皱眉：“他早就把灵魂抵押到地狱去了！”我立刻挣扎起来，非要回去不可，天使一生气，就松手把我扔到了地上。而爸爸就在那里等着我，我扑到他怀里，高兴地直哭。</p><p>我现在完全笃定着他就在门后，和梦里一样等着我。管家被我的动静惊醒了，急匆匆地开了门，他惊讶地看见我满手是血，是我自己的血，是我从父亲那儿继承来的血。</p><p>开了门！你倒可以想象那是什么情景，厅堂里空荡荡的，什么人影都没有。我又跑上了楼，打开了每一扇房门，四处都只有呼呼的风声，他不在那里，他什么地方都不在。</p><p>我精疲力竭地回到卧房里，咬着雪白的被子，好像那就是我的仇人。我宁愿被人一刀捅死了，也不愿这样细细碎碎、被一根玻璃丝慢慢折磨死了。</p><p>奇的是，当我许下这个愿望后，他就真的消失了。仿若是送给我的圣诞礼物，亦或更像是一张讽刺贺卡，他彻彻底底不见了。当深夜睡在床上时，我不再感到总有人在我的身侧，而是只有我一个人，整个房间空空落落的，除了风声就只有我孤身一人。</p><p>那天晚上我还是没能把自个儿给淹死，倒是做了个奇怪的梦。梦到中学毕业舞会，所有同学和他们的父母都来了，所有的人都在舞池里唱啊、跳啊，像喝醉了似的不停地转着圈，我悄悄从后门溜走了，坐在石头的台阶上，过了一会儿，他也出来了。</p><p>“为什么不和他们一起跳？”他看着我，月亮照着他的脸，他也辉映着月亮，沙沙的风吹过枝叶和花瓣，拂起了他的头发，“没有中意的女孩子吗？”</p><p>我不愿意回答，但夏夜的风实在太暖和了，让人头脑发晕。</p><p>“……我只想和我爱的人跳舞。”我慢慢站起来，向他伸出手去。</p><p>然后……然后我就醒了。我满心里都是后悔，假如我真这么做了呢？为什么我没有在现实中试试，哪怕只有一次？难道我就不行吗？我把脸埋在枕头里，我多么后悔……直到我想起来，我想起为什么没有说那句话。</p><p>难道我没这么打算过吗？我抱着凳子旋了一个月，为的是克服这种舞蹈带来的眩晕……我在脑子里排练他会说的话……可是他没有来，这就是原因所在了，他压根没有来！我预想过一万句冷冰冰的话……可是他永远比我想的更能拒绝我。</p><p>自从我许下那个愿，他就消失了，早晨的露珠也不会比这更无影无踪。这就是上天，如果是哪位时枢神实现了这个愿望，他一定是里面最不顾惜人的。我许下千百个落了空的愿，却偏偏挑了这个来实现！</p><p>但当我踏到街上，那些人，其他的人，还是在欢笑、去结婚、来跳舞。他沉在冷冰冰的海里了，可这事只有我知道……几万吨黑漆漆的水压在他身上，其他的人还是在生活，在快乐，他们还要放他们的华尔兹和圆舞曲！哈，有时候我都害怕自己的想法……其实我这倒是痴的很了，如果世界上的眼泪不会蒸发，它们沉甸甸地积起来，能把地球翻个儿。可是我还是没法接受，十几亿人和我在同一片天下面，他们都是好好在活着，有时候即使很近地在说话，即使对方是我的朋友，我也觉得离他们多么远……一切都是陌生的，只有我一个人……</p><p>这就是我要说的了——考虑到最近一段时间的精神状态，我所有的朋友都劝我来找您，我看他们都是白费心了，您对我倒是能想出什么办法？</p><p>*</p><p>面前的年轻人此时放松了身体，完全倚靠在椅子上，像是一根绷紧了的羊肠线被乐师给拉断了，只好松松地垂弛在提琴上，他看着咨询师，脸上挂着一种奇妙的挑衅般的微笑。</p><p>“一些镇定安神的药，可以少让您做些奇奇怪怪的梦。”咨询师在处方上写写画画，仿若无意般说道，“因为并不是死者的魂灵紧缠着凶手不放，而是生者的执念非要禁锢住逝去的故人。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>